No Matter What Were Still Family
by Evil Bunny03
Summary: Blood dosn't make you family it's just thicker than water.Sometimes a tragedy can change you.Break you. Destroy you.But what happens when someone is willing to put the pieces back together?Do you run?Or do you put your life on the line just one more Time
1. Prelude Brian

**Disclaimer:/ I own Nothing I dont own Brian, I don't own the cars (but i wish i did), but i do own anyone that was not in The fast and the furious and 2 fast 2 furious**

Prelude

Brian O'Connor stands in front of the mirror in the middle-sized bathroom, his hands on the sink supporting his upper body. He looks tired and courageless at his reflection and the memory of Dom and him talking for the last time passes his inner eye again and again. He doesn't know what to do.

Brian started to fill a black duffle bag with many things in the bathroom. Holding in his hand his badge, tacking one last look at it he hung it up on the side of the mirror before leaving the room for good.

A car can be seen driving away.

Several police officers are sitting in a small room at new-looking desks. Each of them gets a black and white copy of a photo: showing a man's face, who must be around 23 or 24 one of the younger officers shakes his head in disbelief.

A yellow-painted house is surrounded by several police cars and some of the officers go inside, their guns in their hands. They find nothing but a deserted house.

Two cars drive side by side, while a small group of people is cheering next to the road. One crosses a line that's been painted on the asphalt just a little before the other one.

Money is given into a man's hand and the drivers shake hands. Brian smiles, He closes the door and starts the engine and drives away.

Every now and then a flash of light crosses Brian's face and he looks the clock shows that it's 2 a.m... He sighs and focuses back on the road.

At a small and cheap diner Brian who is reading the paper. He puts it down after having seen his pictures, hiding his face behind his hands. Telling the waiter he didn't want anything and she walked away he noticed a young woman about his age watching him. She looked away and back to her food. Thanks to Murphy's Law, there are two police officers coming into the diner. Brian grabs the black bag and leaves. On the way out he didn't notice the women with blond hair that he bumped into.

The woman watched him leave before turning back to her food with a smile on her face.** (NOTE: the girl from the prelude is not the same actress she is someone else and she is important to the story so remember her kk.) **

Brian half ran to his car passing a very familiar bark blue Mustang. Getting into his car Brian glanced back at the dinner noticing that the brown haired women was watching him and when he looked through the window where he was sitting his gaze was met by bluish-green eyes.

Brian came back into him motel room to seeing him face on the news. Pulling a shirt over his head picked up his bag and walked out of the room. Rounding the corner he saw the cops by his car and jumped back around the corner before they saw him, resulting into him bumping into the same girl from the dinner. Brian apologised quickly before heading to the road.

The woman watched him leave before rounding the corner heading to her room.

Brian continues his hick down the road till a cabriolet stops next to them. The driver is the woman from the diner. She told him to get him before he slid into the passenger seat. The cabriolet stops at a car-shop and he gets out. Brian thanks the woman and Brian discovers a paper on the passenger's seat, showing the pictures of him. The woman simply smiles and drives back onto the road. Brian watched as the car drove of and the licence plate said CRUSH! Brian smiled before turning to the cars.

Brian walked through the lines of cars and the salesclerk shows him a few cars, but none of them pleases his standards. Suddenly, the Brian points at a car standing more in the backyard and nods at it smiling. He pays for the car and hits the asphalt once more.

Brian's wearing a green overall and working on the engine of the car.

He puts a blue mask over his nose and mouth, before he starts with the spraying.

Brian pays a man and gets into the car and drives off. Winning a few more races here and there. Brian came to a road sign, Miami or New York. Brian look's at each before switching lanes and fallowed the arrow to Miami.

The sea is blue and the sun's shining. Brian stops at a traffic light. He checks out the women who're walking by. He smiles as he sees two cars, No ordinary driver would paint his car like that. Racers!

You have to love Miami

2 be continued.....


	2. Prelude Angel Colllin

**Disclaimer:/ I don't own Dom, Mia, Jesse or the cars (i wish i did) I dont own The Fast and The furious I dont own Brian but I do own Angel and the girl from the dinner**

Prelude

Angel Collins stood on the sidewalk watching as Jesse was being loaded into an ambulance and Mia sitting inside with her phone to her ear trying to find the others. The ambulance pulled away leaving her standing in front of the white house with her arms wrapped around herself.

Her head snapped around as she heard the sound of high performance car coming towards her. Brian's Supra stopped a few feet in front of her.

Angel watched as the man that has been like a father to her jump out of the car and run toward her. Angel stood frozen as the past day events started to catch up with her. Dom grabbed her in a hug and held her to himself.

Dom set her back on the ground and looked her over. Angel just stared at the supra, Dom took a step back and noticed that she didn't look like the 19 almost 20 confident kick ass girl that can take down a full grown man twice her size but the small fragile 10 year old that she felt like the day her life was ripped out from under her.

"Angel are you ok"? Dom asked. For the first time she looked up at him and what he saw scared him her once bluish green eyes full of life were now black and empty. Angel shook her head and answered "it's time Dom". Dominic's dark eyes searched hers but found nothing; she just walked back to the house and what she did shocked him.

Angel picked up 2 large suit cases one in each hand a duffle bag on each shoulder a back pack on her back and her purse in her hand.

Stuffing her luggage in the trunk of her car she turned back to the man that saved her. "I can't come with you this time" Angel told him the works burned her throated. Dom's face twisted with confusion till he under stood and his face turned to hurt and anger.

"So that's your choice to go with that traitor?" he snapped back. Angel looked down her body shook with a sob that never left her throat and the tears burned her eyes but never fell.

Looking at Dom's face of disappointment hurt more than having to leave. "My time here is done I have to go I can't stay here any more" she told him with a weak voice. Looking up at him once more the first tear to fall in almost 3 years fell.

Her body screamed for her to stay and go with him but she knew she couldn't. Angel took a step toward him to give him one last hug but he stepped back.

The movement felt like a slap to the face. Angel walked around him toward her car. With the door open and one foot in the car she looked at the place she called home for so long the first place she felt safe in for a long time.

Turning to the man she thought she knew, he looked away angered by her decision, Looking down with a sigh Angel got in her mustang and drove away from the white house and the tears fell freely.

Angel stopped her car in front of a yellow house surrounded by police cruisers. Slipping out of the mustang Angel stood at her full height smoothing out her outfit of dark wash jean's a white tank top and a thinner strap light green one over top and her black leather ankle heeled boots. The light rain fell on her blond hair wetting it slightly but it didn't bother her.

One officer with an umbrella came up to her lending one side of the umbrella for her. Turning toward him the two talked for a moment before she turned back around and lightly jogged to her car as the rain started to pick up.

Starting up the mustang Angel drove of and stopped a few blocks away at a convenience story. Walking in the bell rang announcing her entering a teen behind the counter looked up at her, his eyes widening a bit. Angel glanced at him he must have recognized her from the races. No one see's her without the rest of the team.

Grabbing a map and a Gatorade she dropped them on the counter the teen scanned them with shaking hands. Rolling her eyes Angel grabbed the bag dropping a ten where the bag was and walked out.

Walking out Angel stomped over to her car hating the fact that just because Dom rules L.A he has every wannabe racer scared to death of him making everyone scared of the team including her.

Sitting in the car and taking a deep breath looking at the clock it read 9:00 pm. deciding to find a place to sleep before deciding her next move.

For weeks on end Angel drove everywhere trying to find the blond that tore her family apart. Stopping at race's along the way for money and to get information.

Soon it became harder and harder to find racers and her cash was running low. Tired and hungry Angel stopped at a small cheap dinner hopping to get something cheat and filling. Walking in wearing flip flops a pair of denim shorts and a white tank dragging her feet she weaved her way through some people.

Since the dinner was so small she wound up bumping into a tall blond guy carrying a black duffle bag and hurrying out not evening noticing her. Too tired to care she just plopped down in the red booth.

Looking up she noticed a women about her height with light brown hair and chocolate eyes looking out the window watching the blond guy run to his car past a dark blue mustang.

.

Angel fallowed the women's gaze and saw the blond guy that bumped into her as he stepped into his red car he looked up back at the dinner Angels bluish-green eyes meet ice blue.

Coming out of shock she thought it was just the hunger getting to her she looked down at the newspaper on the table and saw the man she's spent so long looking for looking back at her.

That night at the Four Aces Motel Angel was woken by the sound of sirens. Looking out the window squinting against the bright sun she could see many cruisers surrounding a red car Brian's car. Running out of the room in just a tank and pair of P.J shorts and flip flops.

Getting to the scene she saw none of the cruisers hade Brian in them she asked what was happening. They told her they were on a lead for a case but found nothing.

Angel had a shower dried her hair and putting on a pair of black wide leg jeans a red tank and leather jacket, putting on a pair of black heels and leather gloves that cut crossed the back of her hand and wrapping around her wrist.

Picking up her keys she walked out of her room around the back to her car. Peeling out of the Motel and fallowing the same way Brian did. Stopping at the car-shop on the side of the road, Angel got out of her car and asking if they have seen Brian.

They nodded and said he bought a car early this morning around 6 o'clock. Thanking them Angel continued. Brian was smart paid in cash and didn't stay one place to long and now most likely long gone.

Not stopping as much Angel continued on her quest to find Brian not to long later did she come to a sign on the highway New York and Miami thinking quickly Angel fallowed to Miami knowing there was no way Brian would go to New York he liked the beach too much.

The sun shined the water was clear blue it was complete paradise.

Needing money fast Angel knew she would have to find a race tonight if she wanted to eat she couldn't remember the last time she ate. Winning the next race was a major need.

That night she drove around trying to find any racers till she spotted a bright pink Honda S2000 with an amazing paint job and knew only racers would paint their car like that and fallowed after her.

Music blared around her smiling and closing her eyes Angel inhaling deeply taking in the smell and sounds of the underground world she had grown to love so much. This was defiantly the place to be.

You have to love Miami.

2 be continued.....


	3. A Very Different Night

**Disclaimer: / I own nothing Not Brian, Not Suki, Not Tej, Not Jimmy nothing but I Do own Kathryn (Kat), Angel, The Girl from the dinner and any new characters that were not in The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious **

"Hey! Hey you" Angel turned around at the sound of the voice. Standing in front of her was a woman about 5ft 5in wearing a pink tank top that cut just above her navel with black leather pants and black boots. Standing beside her was a girl about 16 she looked a lot like the older woman but her hair was strait not wavy she was about a inch or two shorter and she was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of denim shorts.

Angel pointed at herself looking confused. "Ya you, were you just fallowing use"? She asked gesturing to herself and the teen beside her.

Angel couldn't tell is the woman was curious or angry. "Ya I was, sorry if it was a problem I just needed to find this place or I would be screwed" Angel said quickly in one breath. Holding her breath Angel waited for the women to react.

The women gave a small laugh before giving Angel a smile. "Hey don't sweat it I'm just messing with you. Laughing slightly herself Angel smiled before letting out the breath she was holding, and held out her hand "I'm Angel". The women shook her hand "Suki and this here is my sister Kathryn", Kat smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, so you race?" Angel asked making conversation.

"Ya we both do, you new around here" Suki asked. Kat was listening closely her eyes slightly narrowed at the new girl.

"Ya just got here today and I need money fast so I thought I'd check out the race scene, see who I gotta beat around here" Angel said with a smile.

"Well I would say me but I'm not racin tonight just here to cheer on my boys" Suki said looking around.

"And there they are, TEJ! Get your ass over here!" Suki shouted. Kat cringed at the sudden outburst Angel jumped slightly. Getting her balance back Angel looked at the man in front of her. Tall about the same height as Brian dark skin and his hair was braided, wearing baggy jeans and a dark blue tee.

"Sup Suki, Kat who's your friend" he asked arms crossed over his chest looking tough and just screamed authority, tilting his head toward her. Rolling her eyes he reminded her lot Dom, she felt her eyes start to sting but didn't show it.

"I'm Angel, just got here and lookin to get into a race and make some quick cash you the man to ask"? Angel asked getting to the point she was starting to feel dizzy.

"What all business no pleasure"? Tej asked teasing her slightly. He noticed he sway slightly like she was trying really hard to just stay vertical.

"Look I've been driving for almost a month straight I need some money can you help me out or not"? Angel said with a sigh.

Tej looked her up and down "you race"? He asked not believing it taking in her old jeans a simple red tank and sandals.

"Ya I race" Angel said getting a bit defensive. Tej just held up his hands in surrender

"Hey I didn't mean it like that" He said backing up a small step surprised by her sudden change. "Sorry, I'm actually looking for someone he races you might know him" Angel asked.

Tej was about to answer before an Asian guy came up to them. "Hey Tej we still need a fourth" he told him before turning to her. "Hey" he said simply. "Well Jimmy you're lookin at her" he said with a smile.

"Her" Jimmy asked in disbelieve looking her up and down.

"Yes me" Angel Shot back

Tej turned towards her car "That your ride "he asked pointing to her now turned black Mustang. Angel nodded. "You mind if we take a look" Jimmy asked looking like a kid in a candy shop. Angel simply nodded he reminded her of Jesse, the thought of his name made her heart hurt. "Hey you coming"? Kat asked as her and Jimmy were heading over to her car Tej and Suki behind them.

Jimmy popped her hood and started naming off what she had Tej nodded "Your in its 35 large you got the cash" Tej asked. "Not right now but I do have the pink slip to my car that work for you"? Angel asked looking back at him. Tej smiled "Ya it does, Bullet could do with a new ride".

"What makes you think he'll win"? Angel asked with one eyebrow cocked.

"Girl he hasn't lost a race since he showed up" He told her before walking away Jimmy and Kat fallowing.

"Don't mind him, he's just as cocky as Bullet trying to scare people out of racing", Suki told her turning back to the blond.

"Trust me I don't scare easy and it's a one in a million that I lose", Angel replied leaning against her car for support.

"Well this will definitely be a night to remember. So who are you looking for"? Suki asked. Angel didn't answer just looked at Suki. "I mean what is he brother, boyfriend, ex, friend what"? Suki asked curiously. "How about none of the above at least he used to be a friend I'm just hopin to find him then I'll let you know" Angel said in a small voice. Suki nodded she understood that Angel didn't want to talk.

"Well let's get this baby to the starting line" Suki said getting excited. Angel slid into her car and drove to the start.

With Tej

"Hey man it's just you, Slap Jack and OJ, plus this new girl not too sure about her" Tej said walking up to a silver skyline. "Slip or cash"? The man asked

"Slip" Tej said with a smile. "She's the one in the black Mustang. The man inside the car turned his head and saw the last car he wanted to see, his eyes widened a bit at the sight of the car.

"Hey Bullet man you ok" Tej asked curious by his reaction of the new car. "Ya man I'm cool". Tej walked over to where Suki, Kat and Jimmy stood. "Kat you wana start them of"? Tej asked. Kat nodded before walking out into the middle of the four cars arms raised.

"This will be a race to remember" Suki told Tej but kept her eyes on the cars. Tej looked confused and watched as Kats arms fell and the four cars were off like a shot.

The cars turned the final corner Suki and Tej watched as the skyline and mustang fought for lead they were neck and neck the other two close behind but couldn't over take them. The Skyline was first to hit NOS and a slight moment later so did the Mustang.

The Mustang Crossed first by an inch. Everyone was shocked no one has beat Bullet since he arrived. When the two cars stopped out stepped the two drivers and every one cheered. Tej's mouth hung open in shock. "Tej close your mouth before you catch a fly" Suki said with a laugh walking over to the mustang money in hand.

Brian stepped out of his car shocked he hasn't seen any one drive like that since L.A. and he was right. There being congratulated by Suki was the blond devil herself. Still 5 ft 8 in straight blond hair fell just below her shoulder blades, wearing simple jeans and red tank was Angel.

Angel was smiling ear to ear; people cheered and shouted congrad's here and there. Turning around and she faced Tej he was still shocked that the new girl beat Brian.

Brian walked over to the crowed they split a path for him till it was just him and her in the center. "Its bin a while hasn't it"? Brian snapped at her. The crowed fell quiet, Angel turned around and faced him her legs' shaking the adrenaline was starting to wear off, her smile changed quickly to a smirk.

"Long time no see huh Brian"? She snapped back just a coldly. "What no hug" she said with a fake smile.

"Not happy to see me, don't worry feelings mutual" She added coldly.

TEJ POV

I watched as Brian and the new girl stared at each other and if looks could kill than well they would both be pushing up daisies. I heard Brian snap at her "Its bin a while huh" the new girl Angel I think Suki said her name was turned around,

Her whole body was shaking not out of fear but she was weak. "Long time no see huh Brian"? She snapped back just a coldly. "What no hug" she said with a fake smile.

"Not happy to see me, don't worry feelings mutual"

What happened next felt like it was in slow motion. Brian clenched a fist pulled his arm back and swung. My eyes widened not because he hit her but that she stood there waiting for it. Angel fell to the ground; she spat blood out of her mouth, and stood back up wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she turned to Brian her once bluish-green eyes turned dark almost black.

"Ok you want to play let's play" she said sweetly before she lunged.

I bolted over grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. For someone that looked like her she was really strong. She stopped struggling so I put her back on the ground;

"This isn't over not even close" was all she said before walking back to her car money in hand and speeding away.

The crowd watched as Angel's car peeled out leaving only skid marks and a confused crowed.

"Yo man what the hell was that"!? I yelled at Brian. "What"? He asked simply turning toward the crowd

"No party tonight, now clear out" Brian shouted. Everyone scattered leaving only myself, Suki, Kat, Jimmy and Brian in the middle of the street.

"I'll meet you back at the garage" Brian told the others walking toward his car climbing in and disappearing into the night.

"I told you it would be a race to remember" Suki said has the sisters headed over to her Honda and headed back to the garage. Tej and Jimmy were left looking at each other.

"Dude what just happened, and who the hell was that"? Jimmy asked scratching his head.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, come on let's get back" I said staring down the road that the Skyline and Mustang went.


	4. Who Is She?

**Disclaimer: / I own nothing Not Brian, Not Suki, Not Tej, Not Jimmy nothing but I Do own Kathryn (Kat), Angel, The Girl from the dinner and any new characters that were not in The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious **

"So... What are you going to say to him?" Jimmy asked turning to Tej. Leaning back slightly and loosening his grip on the wheel Tej let out a sigh.

"I don't know man but whatever just happened he better start talking" Tej breathed.

"Dude I don't know about you but those two have to have some kind of history, Bullet doesn't just hit anyone without a reason" Jimmy reminded him. Pulling into the parking lot the two jumped out of the truck and walked inside. Looking around Tej spotted Kat and Suki they were sitting out back on the deck talking. Jimmy sat down beside Kat, But Tej stayed standing.

"Tej what's wrong?" Kat asked.

"Nuthin, Brian come back yet?" The sisters shook their heads. "Brian better have a good explanation about that chick "Tej said before plopping down beside Suki. Suki wrapped an arm around him shoulder. "What's wrong mad that your number one got beat by a girl? Suki asked slightly glaring.

"Her name is Angela Collins" a voice said from behind them before Tej got a chance to answer. Brian walked over to the group, he lifted up Kat sat down then she snuggled into him chest sitting between his legs.

"Who is she? How do you know her" Kat asked tilting her head back to look at him.

"We have a very interesting history, she's also part of the reason I came to Miami." Brian explained.

"Again who is she?" Kat asked eagerly.

"I didn't know her long but all I know is that she is 21 almost 22 she grew up in Angel Grove, She got adopted by this power full guy in Silver hills when she was a kid, when she turned 18 she split and ended up in L.A where Dom found her.

"Dominic is that street racer you knew in L.A right?" Suki asked remembering the story Brian told them all about what happened a few months back before he came to Miami. Brian nodded his head.

"So why do you hate her so much, I though you and that crew were friends before it all went to hell with you being a cop?" Jimmy asked equally as confused. Brian laughed, Tej raised his eye brow.

"I hate her because it was her fault what happened, she could have stopped it and she didn't. She just sat back and watched the show..." Brian trailed off almost in a trance. The others waited for him to continue.

"How do you know she could have stopped what happened, we don't even know what happened you just said things went wrong, people got hurt and you gave up on being a cop" Kat asked.

"You all wana know what happened?" Brian asked looking at them all, in return they nodded.

"It was my first big job I was sent undercover to find out who was high jacking transport trucks. I was supposed to get close to Dominic Toretto their main suspect; I went to their Cafe every day for lunch I started to know Dom's Sister Mia. The same time each day one of the other crew members would bring this girl there and she would help Mia out then she would leave an hour later. One of the officer's I worked with did a check on her nothing came up only a High School graduation certificate but get this she was only 15 when she graduated no middle school record. My boss wanted me to find out as much about her as I could since they couldn`t.

"One of the days I went to the Cafe all of the crew was there, Dom in the back and Mia at the counter. I came in then so did the others, Leon, Jesse, Vince and Letty. Long version short me and Vince got into a fight and I thought Dom pulled us apart and so did Vince so he spun around to push him away he wound up punching her Angel in the side. Wow did she ever kick his ass I never thought I could imagine full grow guy afraid of a 21 5 foot 8 girl half his size. That night I went to the race's held there, I wound up losing the race and my car then the cops showed. I found Dom and Angel running down an alley they stored Dom's car somewhere."

"I picked them up and we got stopped by Johnny Tran and then he shot my car and it blew up. We hiked a few miles till we found a phone and called a Taxi. After that night I started working at the garage with them and I was getting to close to them. They welcomed me into their family I felt like I belonged. I learned so much about them and Angel I nerve got to learn a lot about her. She was so closed off; she never left any of their side's. Dom was super protective of her it drove Angel crazy.

"A few weeks later we all went to race wars and that's when it all started going downhill. Jesse was racing Johnny Tran for slips and he lost and took off. That night Dom, Vince, Leon and Letty left. Mia and I went after them I thought Angel was with them but she was left all alone at race wars."

"Letty got in a wreck and Vince was shot I called in for help that was when Dom learned I was a cop. I did it to save Vince and they all took off. When I got to the house Leon and Letty were gone. Jesse came back but so did Johnny and Lance they shot at us and Jesse was hit. Dom and I went after them and he took care of Lance and I shot Johnny. Dom got in a wreck when he tried to out run a train, he did just didn`t think of after the train. So I handed over my keys and he was gone and I gave up being a cop. Mia I think got Jesse to the hospital and Angel wasn't there at the house and I never saw any of them again, at least not till tonight" Brian finished explaining.

The others just sat there processing what Brian just told them they knew the cliff notes but not all of this.

"So what are you going to do now Brian are you going to talk to her clear all this up" Kat asked tilting her head back to look at him. Brian didn't answer to be honest he didn't know what to do.

"Brian I think you have this all wrong, how could she have stopped any of this if she wasn't there?" Tej asked looking confused.

"She could have helped me stop Jesse from racing for slips and she could have convinced Dom to stay that night" Brian explained.

"From what you told us I think she didn't have any way of stopping this but I could be wrong you have to talk to her" Tej said.

"Man she will kill me if I go see her in the morning" Brian said sounding nervous.

"Well let's hope not, come on the sun will be up in a few hours let's get some sleep and we'll go find her, you got any idea where she could be?" Suki asked.

"The beach, she runs on the beach every morning when the sunrises" Brian told them all right away like her routine was drilled into his head.

"Ok let's get some sleep and Brian you might wanna think about what you're going to say to her" Tej warned before heading to the door leading to the large house attached to the garage. The sisters and Jimmy fallowed after bidding Brian good night and luck for tomorrow.

"God what am I going to do?" Brian asked himself while running his hand threw his hair.

**Next Day: Morning 6:00am**

The sun started to rise over the horizon the ocean shined and the beaches deserted. All except for one girl running along the shore, water slashed up the leg of her light blue track pants. Long blond Hair pulled up in a tight ponytail and a white head band to mach her tank-top, ear buds in her ears with music blasting.

Long leg pounded into the wet sand in sync with the waves, pushing herself harder, Angel ran trying to block out the voices and images of the past few months in her mind. Giving up Angel collapsed onto the sand breathing hard. Chest rising and falling faster than she would like Angel ripped her headphones out and wrapped them around her I-pod and stuffed it into her pocket.

Closing her eyes she replayed last night's events.

_(Angel's thoughts.)_

"_Its bin a while hasn't it"? Brian snapped at me I've never heard him speak like that, he was such a level headed guy._

_Brian clenched his fist and swung_

_Angel flinched almost feeling the pain from his punch again._

_I never thought he would hit me._

Closing her eyes tighter and grabbing at her hair she tried to block out his face. The same face that tore her family apart, the same man that ripped her away from the one place she felt safe in.

Lifting her hand to her lip Angel felt where her lip was slightly split from him punching her.

The sound of high performance cars pulled her from her trance. Angel's eye's snapped open when she heard car doors being slammed and distance voices arguing. Extending her hands behind her head and bringing her knees to her chin she popped herself up, spinning around she came face to face with Tej, Jimmy, Suki, Kat and Brian.

Seeing the last person she wanted to deal with Angel just rolled her eyes. Turning to look at Brian she couldn't read his face it was just blank. Seeing him with no expression just pissed her off more. Not being able to read someone always got on her nerves and this time seeing as it was Brian pushed her over the edge.

"What you come to shot me now, or did you turn your gun over with your badge?" Angel snapped at Brian.

"I can't believe you have the guts to come and show up like this! Do you really want me to kick your ass that much!?" Angel half screamed at him.

"Last I checked I already did a number on you" Brian said in a calm voice pointing at her lip.

"So one lucky shot on someone who hasn't eaten or slept in three days, WOW I'm so impressed" Angel said with fake amazement. "But if you wanna do a real fight now that I can stand right let's go for it" Angel said with a smile before dropping to a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight you An- Brian started but was cut off by Angel dropping to the ground one leg bent and swung around with one leg out knocking his feet out from under him resulting in him flat on his back.

"To bad I am! This has been going on far too long it's time you get what you deserve you asshole" Angel full out screamed, she was beyond fuming now.

Brian looked up in shock while the other retreated to Tej's truck to sit on the tail gate and watch the show. Brian jumped to his feet and held up his hand trying to show not threat. Angel however was seeing red.

Angel threw kicks and punches so fast Brian gave up trying to block and just backed up fast.

"Damm, where the hell did she learn to fight?" Jimmy asked amazed at how fast she moved and how much damage she was doing. The group winced when Angel landed a power full kick to Brian's chest and he flew back.

"Come on Brian you're not even trying" Angel taunted him sounding boarded.

``It's no fun if you don`t fight back``

Brian then had enough and sprang to his feet and threw a roundhouse landing Angel in the sand. Angel rolled over and was back on her feet.

"Now that's the Brian I remember" Angel smiled.

Tej, Jimmy, Suki and Kat were seated comfortably on the tail gate of Tej's truck watching the tow old friends duke it out. The four winced when either of them landed a good hit on each other.

"How the hell can a girl fight like that" Tej ask no one in particular.

"Beat's me but Bullet aint gonna take that lying down" Jimmy said.

"Wanna bet, 50 say's the girl takes Brian down she has a lot of anger in her" Tej asked turning to Jimmy.

"I'll take that bet, Bullet aint gonna lose" Jimmy confirmed and shook Tej's hand.

"Those two are going to kick your asses when the find out your betting on who's gonna win" Kat warned the two, who just shrugged.

After about a few seconds they all noticed Brian had Angel pinned to the ground Brian straddling her waist and was holding her wrists to her side. That didn't stop her from fighting him.

"Ok now are you ready to stop and listen to me"? Brian half screamed at her out of breath.

"I gave up listening to you a long time ago you back stabbing jackass"! Angel screamed back with venom dripping from her voice.

Catching Brian off guard by the sound in her voice she wrapped her legs around his shoulders and pulled him back forcing him to let go of her hands. Pushing him off of her Angel jumped to her feet.

'It wasn't my fault, you were the one undercover, you were the one who was going to turn them in my family the one that welcomed you with open arms, the people who taught you and me everything!" Angel screamed at Brian angry tears threatening to fall. Brian opened his mouth to speak-

"NO! I'm not done yet"! Angel snapped "because of you my family is gone; Jesse was shot and Vince hell I don't even know what happened to him! I don't know where the others are I don't even know if their alive!" Angel screamed.

Brian cut her rant off, "Hey don't you dare put this on me you could have stopped what happened but you didn't you stood there and watched, you didn't stop Dom from leaving that night you were nowhere to be found!" Brian shouted back.

Angel laughed and Brian raised an eyebrow and WHAM Angel's fist slammed into his jam, falling to his knee's Brian spat blood.

"Yes I can put this on you and how dare you say that I could have stopped it! If I could have stopped it none of this would have happened and I wouldn't be looking at your sorry face" Angel sneered.

"I loved them all, why would I stand back and watch them get hurt?! They saved my life, Dom saved my life and don't think for a second that I came here just for fun! Dom disowned me Brian' Tears started to escape pissing Angel off more.

Brian stepped toward her and she punched him with another right hook the force pushing him away.

``I was happy in L.A and you took that away from me, you took my family away from me!``

"Now tell me how I could stand there and let my family get torn apart explain that to me O'Connor" Angel hissed.

"Tell me how I could have enjoyed watching my family hurt, tell me how I could be happy seeing Mia come home in tears, explain to me how I couldn't have hurt seeing Dom so disappointed in me? Come on Brian tell me because I have no idea" Angel asked her voice cracking.

Brian stood up and got about a foot in front of her, Angel pushed him away from her.

"Fine you don't want to listen to me I don't care, maybe Dom had the right idea of letting you go, do you ever wonder why he just let you leave he didn't fight for you to stay. All you were to him was someone who was not worth saving!" Brian spat at her. That hit a nerve and hard Angel felt like she got slapped.

WHAM! Angel's fist hit the same spot on his jaw from before, WHAM other side of his jaw Brian stumbled back finally Angel landed a powerful kick to the abdomen launching him back a few feet landing on his ass. The others all winced, Suki shook her head "That had to hurt" Kat nodded her head agreeing.

"I never asked for him to save me! I've never asked ANYONE to save me I save myself I've been doing it since I was 10 years old!" Angel shouted "don't you dare talk about what don't know".

Angel kneeling down so they were face to face "you don't know the first thing about me" Angel said in a dangerously low voice. Angel stood up and she slammed her knee into his nose and it started to bleed.

Breathing hard Angel walked calmly around Brian toward the others who were parked next to her Mustang. Jimmy's jaw was hanging open in shock Suki's eyes were wide Kat just stared at her with surprise Tej was slightly impressed.

"Pay up fool I never lose" Tej grinned holding out his hand to Jimmy. Jimmy handed over the money.

"How do you always win man" Jimmy asked, Tej just shrugged.

Angel walked over to her car and climbed in

``Did you at least leave him breathing`` Kat hissed at her glaring at Angel with pure hate

. Angel shrugged and reversed out of her space and whipped her car around and speeded away.

The four watched her disappear before running over to Brian and helped him up. Brian stood his nose was still bleeding slightly and rubbing his throbbing jaw.

"I think she cracked something" Brian groaned in pain.

"Damm Bri what did you say to her, she look about ready to kill you" Suki asked brushing the sand off his back.

"See Tej this is why I didn't want to talk to her today especially after last night, you know she could have killed me if she wasn't so upset" Brian complained.

"Brian the two of you need to work this out and you know that and it`s better she took her anger out on you, your the one she's mad at than some poor loser to makes her snap and one wrong look at her would do that and you know it" Tej explained.

"Ya but Damm man she's a black belt why couldn't we let her beat up a tree why me" Brian asked.

Tej shook his head "You got off easy most she did was yell at you" Tej told him.

"Come on let's go home and fix you up" Suki wrapped an arm around his shoulder and lead him to the cars.

Things in Miami are going to get interesting!


	5. Author Note

Author Note

Hey every one ya I know it's not a chapter sorry! But I just want to say that I'm only putting chapters 1-4 up for now and I might continue the story I was just writing this for fun and I wanted to know what everyone thought so if you want me to continue I will is not than say bye to this story lol maybe not sure yet.

I know the story takes place in the second movie but I will write the first movie with Angel in it I just wanted to write this part because its bin in my head for so long and I like people not knowing much about Angel and Brian and their history so it makes it more fun to write and makes you all want to read.

This is and author note and I'm sorry but if I continue this story plz plz plz you must read every author note I post.

I hope you enjoyed reading this new story and hey I put up 4 chapters in one day so be happy!

Bibi for now and review and tell me what you think.

p.s if something doesn't make sense tell me and I'll clear it up if I can or you never know it could all be a surprise


	6. What Just Happened

**Disclaimer/: I own nothing from The Fast and The Furious or 2 Fast 2 Furious. I only own the story idea, Angel, Kathryn and Jordan**

"You look like someone just ran over your cat" a female voice said. Angel looked up from her once warm coffee now turned cold.

Angel smiled "not really, more like I got into a fight" she held up her busted hands with dried blood on them, the girl gave Angel a damp towel who smiled in thanks.

"Do I want to know why you were fighting at.....? 6 am on a Saturday?" the teen asked looking at the clock behind her.

"Probably not it's complicated" Angel said.

"Well I want to know and you still look like your cat got ran over so time for chocolate therapy" the teen grinned before snatching the coffee away and skipping to the back.

Angel watched her go but couldn't shack the feeling that she knew the girl she looked so familiar. She was about 5 foot 7 inches, long lean legs and she was thin not anorexic but athletic. She looked about 17 maybe 18 and her hair was dyed dark red with blond underneath and her brown eyes stood out but looked as if there was something hidden behind.

When the teen came back she was smiling obviously wanting to hear the story, she seemed like the person that when she started to smile you didn't want her to stop.

"I'm Jordan by the way" the teen said placing a slice of cake in front of each of them and a new coffee for Angel.

"Angel Collins" the two smiled and shook hands. Angel looked at Jordan's hand and noticed that her wrist was bruised. Jordan pulled her hand away and covered her wrist with her the sleeve of her red shirt making Angel wanting to know more why she was wearing long sleeves in the scorching heat. Angel watched the teen glance at the front door looking worried all of a sudden then the back door almost judging how fast she could get there.

"You all right?" Angel asked worry in her voice.

"Ya I'm fine..... So why did you get in a fight" Jordan asked changing the subject quickly. Angel saw that she didn't wanna talk about her jumpiness so she let it go for now at least.

"You sure you want to hear my problems don't you have to work" Angel asked not wanting to get her in trouble.

"Naw its cool not many people come in on Saturday, at least not till around 3:00" Jordan replied. "Besides you're the only customer here and I have a feeling you gotta tell someone or you might explode". Angel nodded after looking around d the room noticing she was the only one in the small dinner and it was only 7 am.

"Well it's kinda a tough subject and it's complicated but let's just say that this fight was long overdue" Angel explained not wanting to go into detail.

"I see, so who is he?" Jordan asked making Angel look at her confused.

"I mean what is he friend, lover, brother, ex, fiancé..."Jordan trailed of waiting for Angel to fill in the blanks.

Angel laughed "Your the second person in 24 hours who thinks I'm here over a guy and its F) none of the above at least for now`` Angel finished her explanation and yawned being up for almost 2 days straight really gets to you.

``Come on you need some sleep looks like you haven`t in almost a week`` Jordan said walking around the counter and extending her hand to lead Angel, who`s looks of confusion made the teen laugh. "I'm guessing you didn't see the motel sign" and when Angel nodded Jordan laughed again.

Leading Angel outside Jordan saw Angels Mustang and looks at Angel and asked "Is this your car" smiling and almost bouncing.

"Ya that's my baby me and my da- friend built her" Jordan looked at Angel and noticed she looked a bit sad but the emotion disappeared and was replaced with a blank tired expression.

"Well if you're going to be running her around here I'm so hooking you up with a paint job" Jordan smiled wanting to take Angel's mind of what ever made her sad.

"Ya I've notice I stand out" Angel agreed and walked to the back of her car and opened the trunk. Jordan fallowed to help with the 2 suit cases, 2 duffle bags a backpack and a guitar case.

"You play?" Jordan asked picking up the guitar case.

"Not for a while no but Ya I know how to play" Angel said.

"Come on the best room is this way" Jordan said leading Angel to room 12. Unlocking the door Jordan kicked it open and walked in and set the bags on the ground at the foot of the bed and put the guitar case on the bed, Angel dropped her bags beside the ones Jordan had carried and looked around the room.

The room was good size probably the largest room available a full king size bed with tables on each side, a TV sat on top of the dresser across the room with a mini fridge beside it. The was 2 large windows and a comfy chair and small dinning like table sat in front of it. When you first walk in there bathroom is on your left and the closet was on the right. The overall room had a beach theme to it the room was a soft sand color the pictures were of sunsets it was very relaxing just what Angel needed.

By the look on her face Jordan could tell Angel liked the room "There are fresh towels in the bathroom and drinks in the fridge."

"Thank you this is just what I needed."Angel said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No prob"

"Hey what time does your shift end" Angel asked.

"Around noon, why?" Jordan questioned.

"You don't by any chance know a garage nearby?" Angel wondered

"I know just the place, I'll come by when my shift is over and we can head over" Jordan said as she walked out of the room. Angel smiled and got changed before dropping into bed for the next few hours.

"_Angel...Angel" a voice whispered in her ear, spinning around in a complete circle numerous times but still saw nothing. The voice was familiar but she couldn't put a name or face to the voice._

"_Why did you leave? Why did you betray me?" the same voice said but this time sadder the voice was deep and before it sounded too strong to be sad. _

"_Who's there?" Angel screamed into the dark room that surrounded her. "Who did I leave?" her voice was getting weaker Angel started to cough the air in the room was changing it smelled different._

"_NOS!" A familiar deep voice shouted it was the same voice from before. "BOOM!" and explosion cracked through the air, letting out a scream Angel fell to the ground covering her head. Slowly lifting up her head Angel looked around the dark room. The room looked fine no fire no debris nothing just a silent room an empty room no one was there._

_Angel felt the room start to spin colors, faces and different scenes blended together making Angel feel dizzy. Voice's all different started talking at once, shutting her eyes and grabbing at her hair Angel fell to her knees trying to block everything but it was no use._

"_Your okay, you're safe here"_

"_Watch out she loves playing mother hen"_

"_Hey common say somethin! Guy's I think she's broken" _

"_Don't worry your family now and we take care of our family"_

"_Don't worry you'll do fine"_

"_Why did you let her race"_

"_He's different"_

_The final voice made her eyes snap open, it was her voice, Angel started to remember the voices the ones she left behind, Dom, Letty, Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Mia the order of the voices._

"_Do you remember me?" the deep voice asked._

"_DOMINIC!" Angel screamed as the room spun faster. "Dom why are you doing this STOP! Angel cried. _

"_Didn't you care about your family?!" Dom's voice boomed "Don't you remember what I did for you?"_

_Angel was afraid to speak, Dom never spoke to her like that sure he has yelled but never like this._

"_I saved you" Dom said in a low voice that made Angel felt like ice when down her back, the room finally stopped spinning. _

_The day played over in her head, Angel remembered it all the storm the rain felt like hail. Her car spinning out of control than flipping, the window's shattering and the shards piercing her skin, than her frightened scream filled the room around her like it was happening all over again. _

"_I found you that day in the storm; you were bleeding from your head, arms, and legs the blood was everywhere." Dom whispered like he was right beside her. "I brought you home scaring my family when I ran in with you bleeding in my arms." _

_Angel remembered waking up in a room on a bed but couldn't recall how she got there. Angel saw a woman standing across the room packing up first aid supplies she was tall and lean with long dark brown wavy hair fell down her back. When the woman saw Angel stir she ran to the bedside. Angel played the memory in her head._

"_DOM!" the woman's yell filled the silent room._

"_I remember" Angel whispered. "You ran in like a bat out of hell."_

"_I was scared when Mia yelled my name, for the first time in I don't even know how long I was scared for a person I didn't even know" Dom said stepping out of the shadows showing himself for the first time._

"_Dom" Angel whispered in disbelief. She felt her throat start to tighten but she refused to cry she had cried enough already the day she left and when she fought Brian were the only days that she cried. Dom had his arms crossed and the same look he gave Brian the nigh he and Vince caught Brian outside Hectors garage was staring back at her. _

"_Have you forgotten what we did for you after Mia said it was ok for you to move around, those 2 weeks you never said a single word you didn't even tell us your name." Dom said. _

_Angel looked at him her eyes telling him she remembered. Angel recalled the memory of her working in the garage with the team going to lunch helping Mia out. Angel never spoke the first 2 weeks she just nodded yes or no when asked a question and if they asked her to hand them something or do something she did it. Angel remembered her and Dom working on her Mustang after the crash she watched, listened and learned those 2 weeks._

"_You helped fix my car, I thought you were going to send me away" Angel replied_

"_Then you finally talked well laughed"_

_Angel and the others were seated on a couch in the garage when Vince walked in carrying the lunches for everyone and he fell feet right out from under him and the food fell all over him. The group stared at him as he stood up in shock and Angel's laugh broke the silence._

"_Now that is funny" Angel giggled and the group stared at her before laughing at Vince when he stomped away. _

"_We all welcomed you into our lives into our home" Dom said "You became part of the family" _

"_You also welcomed Brian into the family yet you say I betrayed you" Angel hissed "Brian let you go Dominic he let you all go he gave up his job, why am I different" Angel questioned. _

"_You will always be different" Dom replied "Why else do you think he picked you, he didn't love you"_

"_He just destroyed me"_

"_Ding, Ding, Ding someone give the girl a prize" A new voice said "You were nothing to him, you're nothing to anyone"_

_Angel gasped when Vince walked out of the shadow and stood beside Dom._

"_Vince" Angel whispered "How? You never came back I thought..."_

"_That I died?" Vince cut her off "Your right Angel I did die" Blood started to soak through his clothes and a trail of blood fell from the corner of him mouth._

"_You failed again... why didn't you save me Angel? Didn't you care?" Vince asked as more blood covered his body till he turned into a pool of blood at Dominic's feet._

"_VINCE!" Angel screamed her voice cracking and her eyes started to sparkle with tears that never fell, Angel fell to her knee's covering her face with her hands._

"_You fail everyone Angel, just stop trying to play the hero you're not good at it" Dom told her with no emotion in his voice. "You can't save anyone not even yourself" _

_Dom walked over to her and stood over her, "You're pathetic, to think I treated you as one of us" Dom said in disgust. _

_Angel looked up at him a trail of tears down her cheek, Angel stood up and they were face to face barely and space between them Dom just stared into her eyes challenging her to say anything._

_So many things she wanted to say to him, she stayed silent holding back _

_Dom laughed in her face "How can you save someone who doesn't want you to" Dom questioned. _

_Dom placed his hands on her shoulders "You have to stop treating your life like a job, without emotion you just a robot and a robot is just a program with no instinct no ability to feel, without passion you can't fight and you know it" Dom whispered and dropped his hand from her shoulders and walked back into the shadow's disappearing again from her life._

"_Dom" Angel whispered "DOMINIC COME BACK" Angel yelled but got no reply. _

_The sound of a door being knocked on filled the silent room._

"_It's time to wake up Angel, time to go do what you have to" Dom said his voice sounding distant._

"_Dom!" Angel cried "PLEASE DOMINIC COME BACK PLEASE!" Angel shouted._

"DOMINIC!" Angel cried shooting up right panting; she whipped her head around the empty room. "Dom" Whispered Angel covering her face and running her hand over her hair. Angel's clothes stuck to her sweat soaked body the sound of someone knocking on her door pulled her out of her trance.

Jumping up and falling to the ground because of her sheets wrapped around her legs Angel ran to the door and pulled it open and saw the smiling face of Jordan.

Jordan's smile fell when she saw Angel's now pale face "Hey you ok you look like you just saw a ghost" Jordan asked worry in her voice.

"No not a ghost just a bad dream" Angel said brushing off Jordan's worry and running her fingers through her sweaty hair.

"Ok... well my shift end's in an hour I wasn't sure how long it would take you to get ready so you have an hour or so then we'll head out that sound cool to you?" Jordan asked.

"Ya and hours good for me" Angel nodded.

"Ok see you soon" Jordan called has She walked back around the corner to the dinner.

Angel shut the motel door and leaned her back against it and slid to the floor. Angel bit down on her fist as her body started to shake and tears slid down her face, Angel's broken sob escaped against her best efforts. Tears continued to fall as Angel wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned her forehead against them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Angel sobbed, she sat crying for what felt like forever before taking in a few shaky breathes she whipped the tears off her face stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Angel stared into the mirror her hands on the counter supporting her upper body she replayed her final day in L.A, Letty and Leon running into the house and 20 minutes later running back down and leaving, Mia walking in tears running down her face the only words she got were

"He's a cop, a fucking cop". Angel replayed standing in the door way behind the screen door when Jesse pulled up Angel remembers Jesse asking Dom to save him

"I'm so scared right now I don't know what I'm doing, Dom I'm sorry please help me!" the sound of bikes were in the distance and the sound of bullets rang threw the air. Angel watched as they hit everything the ground the house, the cars and finally one hit Jesse.

Everything was in slow motion the sound of glass shattering broke her trance looking to the side Angel saw that the Mirror only a few inches away from her was shattered from a bullet. Mia's pleading voice made Angel look back outside Brian's Supra was racing away. Angel ripped the door open and ran over to Mia, Jesse and Dom. Angel's head snapped up when she saw out of the corner of her eye Dominic standing up and heading toward the Charger.

"Dom where are you going, Dominic!" Mia screamed her voice rang through Angel's mind.

"He never should have got hit" Angel cried slamming her fists down on the counter.

"It should have stopped him" Angel whispered.

Standing up and stripping of her clothes Angel stepped into the shower and let the hot water flow down her back. Angel scrubbed her body and hair sill her skin was red rinsing the soap off Angel tipped her head back letting the water hit her face. "_It should have stopped it" _Angel repeated over and over again in her head. Feeling the water start to get cold she shut the water off and climbed out. Wrapping a towel around her hair and pulling on a white bathrobe Angel walked out of the bathroom.

Angel walked over to the foot of her bed grabbed both suit cases and lifted them onto the bed. Unzipping both she let the lids fall back Angel started searching for something to wear. Finally deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans a white flowing spaghetti tank-top with black mid calf heeled boot with straps wrapping around them.

Dropping the bathrobe to the floor Angel slipped on the jeans and tank top. Glancing at her bare slightly tanned arms she looked closer and she could see the fading scars on her arms. Images of the crash flash threw her mind, shaking her head riding her mind of the horrid day. Grabbing the smallest duffle bag of the two Angel turned to go back to the bathroom; a quick look at the clock it read 11:30am half an hour till it will be time to leave.

Running a brush threw her slightly damp hair and plugging in her blow dryer she started to dry her hair. Pulling out her makeup case Angel started to apply her makeup. Sweeping on a light brown almost gold shade over her lid, adding some black mascara, lining her top lashes with gold liner and dabbing on some lip gloss Angel declared she was ready.

Walking back into the room Angel picked up her black boots, sitting on the edge of the bed she pulled them on. Angel grabbed her purse and threw in some of the cash she won last night not even a full 24 hours ago, her cell phone and her sunglasses. Picking up her keys off the night she ran her finger over the running horse on the key ring before stepping out of the room, locking up she headed around the corner to the dinner. Angel saw Jordan heading toward her wearing board shorts, flip flops, and a bikini underneath of a white button up t-shirt.

"I feel over dressed" Angel said looking down at her outfit choice.

Jordan Laughed "Naw its cool you're going for business I'm going for pleasure".

"Ya I guess your right" Angel agreed.

"Let me go get my car and we'll see if you can keep up" Jordan said playfully

"Are you challenging me?" Angel asked also with a playful tone, "Didn't you hear apparently I beat Miami's king of streets."

Jordan's jaw dropped making Angel laugh "How the hell did you beat Bullet?" Jordan asked in disbelief, "I've only see Suki beat him."

"So you know Brian" Angel questioned her voice holding a slight threatening tone.

"Ya he's a cool dude, kick ass racer I'm still surprised you beat him you must be good" Jordan replied shrugging her shoulders. "Why, you know him?"

Angel didn't answer the memory of why she was there and the thought of Brian made her blood boil.

"What's the name of the garage you're taking me to?" Angel asked avoiding the question.

"Just keep up you'll know it when you see it" Jordan smirked and disappeared around the corner.

Angel walked over to her Mustang GT convertible and slide into the driver's seat. The sound of a high performance engine made Angel look up and she saw a Ferrari 360 come around the corner.

The car was beautiful it was a nice dark yet bright red, at the front of the car just above the licence plate Fireworks started to form and exploded over the hood of the car and extended slightly over the sides. The name CRAKER was combined into the explosion of colour.

Jordan faced her car to the road and so Angel could see the back where 3 symbols were under Neath the name Jordan in fancy curvy writing, the licence plate read CRACKER over all Angel was impressed and was hoping where Jordan was taking her was the place she got her paint done cause it was amazing.

Angel smiled when Jordan rolled down the window and revved her engine, "Last one there treats winner to lunch" Jordan called to her.

"I don't even know where we're going" Angel reminded her.

"Like I said you'll know it when you see it, just keep up aiight" Jordan replied.

"Ok deal but when I win you gotta answer any questions I ask when we go for lunch" Angel said

Jordan looked a little worried making Angel want to know more about the girl, Jordan nodded her head, "Ok, But when **I **win you gotta tell me how you know Brian, Deal?" Jordan asked.

"Deal!" Angel confirmed.

Now the two cars sat side by side in the entrance to the parking lot ready to go, when the coast was clear the two girls nodded to each other and were of like a shot. Jordan was a few feet ahead but Angel stayed by her side not wanting to pull ahead just yet fearing she would miss their destination. Both girls were smiling and laughing as they move around cars and they would laugh harder when even they made someone mad.

Jordan looked over at Angel who was right beside her and mouthed 'Last Turn' and pointed up ahead, Angel nodded in return. Whipping around the corner Jordan on the inside closest to the sidewalk, the backend of each car slip a bit but both cars stayed neck and neck. Angel looked both left and right looking for any garage. Both cars were doing well over 90mph almost 100 when Angel finally saw the large sign and in bold letters it read "TEJ'S GARAGE" Angel smiled when she saw the sign. Now knowing where they were headed Angel shifted once more and pulled ahead. Car's were everywhere part outside of the garage every shape, size, color, type and style you could think of.

Angel saw the opening to the parking lot on the right her side coming closer and closer. Both cars turned at the same time and flew into the lot making a few people standing by talking jump back. Angel expected yells of protest but instead got clapping and cheering. Both girls stepped out with huge smiles on their faces and both hade windblown hair. Angel's hair was more blow because her car was a convertible and Jordan just had her windows down.

The girls looked at each other and knew what they were both thinking 'Who the hell won?', before either could open their mouth and say that they won 5 people were headed their way, Suki, Kathryn, Jimmy, Tej and Brian. The guys were all wearing shorts and t-shirts and Kat and Suki were in bikinis and flip-flops.

"You two were racing and didn't invite me?" Tej called out at them a look of fake hurt on his face making Kat and Jimmy laugh and Suki and Brian smile.

"Well you know I wanted to see if it was true if Blondie here really dethroned Brian" Jordan explained making Angel smile and Brian's smile fell.

"All I want to know is who won so I can get a free lunch" Angel said,

"Oh! So you think you won?" Jordan questioned

"I know I won" Angel teased

"From where I stand it's a tie" Jimmy informed the two making them both groan and start arguing at once saying that they won.

Tej shook his head "Hey...Hey HEY!" He yelled getting their attention "How about both of you win so whatever deal you worked out you can each get what you want aiight?"

"Aiight sounds cool to me" Jordan said with a shrug

"Ya good with me" Angel agreed.

"I'm curious, what deal did you make?" Suki asked

"Well I wanted the loser to treat the winner to lunch" Jordan started

"So she can ask me what ever but she had to tell me how she knows Brian" Jordan finished and turned to look at Brian and noticed his jaw was all bruised and so was many part of his arms, "But now I wanna know why it looks like Brian went a round in the ring with a boxing kangaroo?" Jordan said with a serious face making the group start laughing and Brian just frowned while Angel smirked.

Brian saw Angel smirk and it made his blood start to boil "Sorry Jay not a kangaroo, your new friend her decided to have some fun" Brian told Jordan and shot daggers at the Blonde.

"So your face is the reason her hands look like they went through the shredder?" Jordan asked and Angel nodded and glanced down at her bruised knuckles, "Damm! When you said you dethroned him I didn't think you would punch his face in."

"Hey! Everyone has an off night her win was just a fluke, and I'm NOT dethroned" Brian defended firmly.

"Angel rolled her eyes "Oh please, I can beat you anytime, anyplace, every time or have you forgotten who taught you how to really race?" Angel asked

Brian stepped toward her, his ice blue eyes were narrowed to slits. Angel didn't back away or back down she stepped closer to him leaving barley any space between them.

"Come on Brian what are you gonna do?" Angel whispered

"You gonna show me just how big and bad you are now" she questioned. Brian didn't answer he just clenched and unclenched his hand.

"You don't have the balls to really hurt me" Angel taunted "You could never hurt me, your afraid of what you know I can do to you" the muscles in Brian's body started to twitched, his body urged for him to hurt her.

Tej watched the two of them he couldn't hear what they were saying but when Brian's arm twitched he knew it was bad and what happened next wouldn't end well.

"Brian N-" Tej started but was too late; Brian had tackled Angel to the ground. Both rolled a few times till they stopped. Brian had Angel pinned under him and he was hovering over her. Brain threw one strong right hook to the side of her face re-splitting her lip and the force made her head snap to the side. Brian pulled his arm back to hit her again but Angel was quicker she managed to get her feet to his abdomen and with one strong push she flipped him over her head toward Tej and Jimmy.

The two guys grabbed Brian before he could lunge back at Angel. Suki had her arms wrapped Angel's waist holding her back, Kat and Jordan stood between the others back to back, Kat facing her sister and Angel while Jordan faced Brian, Tej and Jimmy. Even being restrained the two old friend's fought to get to each other.

"ENOUGH!" Tej shouted stopping them slightly giving Suki and Jimmy a chance to readjust their hold on the Blonde's to keep them from killing each other.

"Quit both of you, you've had your fun" Tej snapped.

Angel stopped fighting Suki's vice grip; her bluish green eyes had turned dark again. Brian finally saw her changed eyes and stopped fighting also. He remembered what it meant when her eyes were dark. _``Back down NOW``_

Angel felt the intensity of Brian's gaze; he only looked at her like that only one other time. The memory of the day flashed threw her inner eye making her break away from Brian's Ice blue eyes. Tej looked from Brian to Angel and watched they stare they gave each other it was like they were in another world.

"Suki why don't you take Angel inside or something" Tej suggested. The Japanese women gave him a confused look and was about to say something but he beat her to the punch.

"Do it Suki" Tej demanded. She nodded but gave him a look that said 'we will talk about this later.' With one arm secured around Angel's waist she led Angel away from the group toward the garage. Walking through the door connecting the garage to a house and they disappeared.

"Ok does someone want to tell me what the hell just happened?" Jordan asked breaking the silence and looked straight at Brian.


	7. DOD: Dead or Dead

**Disclaimer/: I own nothing from The Fast and The Furious or 2 Fast 2 Furious. I only own the story idea**

Recap, Last Time on NMWWSF

"You look like someone just ran over your cat" a female voice said.

Angel looked up and smiled "Angel Collins" she said holding out her hand to the girl who grasped Angel's hand in return "Jordan Thomas" Angel glanced at her hand seeing it all bruised, Jordan pulled her hand away quickly and cover the injury.

"I don't even know where were going" Angel called toward Jordan in the car beside her.

"Like I said just keep up, but when I win you tell me how you know Brian" Jordan called back eyes still locked on the traffic light.

"Deal" The light turned green and the girls were off leaving smoke and skid marks behind.

* * *

"Ok does someone want to tell me what just happened?" Jordan asked looking straight at Brian "or am I going to have to guess.

"I doesn't matter Jay" Brian replied "Not anymore"

Jordan rolled her eyes "Hell Ya! It matters, you do realise you just attacked her right" Jordan yelled pointing at the door Angel and Suki just disappeared behind. "What is God's name got into you she's just a girl?"

"I said it doesn't matter, who she is doesn't matter" Brian exclaimed his voice rising wanting her to drop the subject "So Drop it" he turned on his heels and headed back to the garage.

Jordan never one to let something go had one more thing she hoped to make Brian stop dead in his tracks "Who's Dominic?" Brian stopped dead.

Brian turned back to the redhead "What?" Brian asked hoping he heard her wrong.

"Who. Is. Dominic?" Jordan repeated saying each word slowly, Brian did hear her right however he really didn't want to know where she got that name from she didn't just pull it out of thin air.

"Where did you hear that name? Was someone with her at the dinner?" Brian demanded a hint if worry in his voice.

Jordan didn't answer fighting back a smile pulling on her lips; Brian grabbed her shoulders shaking her slightly.

"Was there a guy with her!?" Brian demanded again more force in his voice. Jordan pulled away and raised her eyebrows at him.

"What's the name mean to you?" the teen questioned

Seeing she was playing Brian backed off "No one was with her." He half stated half questioned his mind still trying to piece together how she knew that name.

"Never said no one was with her" Jordan answered, loping an arm around Kathryn and Jimmy she lead her two friends toward the Jet Ski races out back. Jordan glanced back at Brian quickly "Guess she does mean something!"

Brian turned to a curious Tej seeing him looking back up to the house. Looking at Suki's bedroom window stood Angel who saw the whole thing, the two blondes locked eyes for a moment before she stepped away from the window.

"Shit" Brian hissed under his breath and went toward the Deck Tej fallowing him shouting questions which he ignored.

INSIDE SAME TIME

Suki opened the door leading Angel in air conditioning hitting them like a wall; Walking past a laundry basket Suki grabbed a t-shirt slipping it over her head letting it fall halfway down her thighs.

Walking down a hall the two entered a kitchen "Come on lets clean you up" Suki said and started rummaging through the cupboards. Angel lifted herself on to the counter beside the sink and looked around the kitchen spacing out Suki's rummaging and talking to herself.

"AHA!" Suki exclaimed pulling out a first aid kit from one of the bottom cupboards Angel snapped out of her trance and gave a small smile and shook her head at the woman.

"Suki it's just a scratch, I'm fine" Angel insisted.

The Japanese Woman coked an eye brow as if saying 'oh really' grabbing a frozen bag of peas from the freezer she pressed it against Angel's jaw making the blond hiss in pain and jerked away from the cold. Pulling an Alcohol wipe from the first aid kit Suki tore it from its package. Lifting Angel's chin up toward the light she wiped dried blood and dirt from her split lip

"Unfortunately Brian hit you harder than I thought"

"How bad does it look?" Angel asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you but it looks that bad" Suki replied apologetically.

Angel growled in frustration and let her head fall back making Suki look at her weirdly "God why does he have to be such an ass! I'm the one with the right to be mad not him"

Suki shrugged and gave her a half smile. "Ok come with me" Suki grabbed Angel's wrist and pulled her off the counter and up the stairs.

Upstairs was a lot like the rest of the house; plush carpet, pictures and posters covering almost every inch of the walls, Bags, book's, binders, clothes, shoes covered the floors making Angel mentally laugh at how much the house was like her house back in L.A. Passing a door with a surf board and rack above the door on one side, a door with a Wolf painted on it beside it was a pink door with a the same twinkle stars Suki had on her Car.

Suki opened the pink door and Angel fallowed after. The room was like entering a world designed just for Suki, walls covered with paintings, sketches and car designs covered one wall behind her pink and black bed. On the window seat was a bunch of art supplies and an open sketch book with a new started drawing. Clothes and shoes were scattered everywhere and a pile of unopened moving boxes sat beside a desk.

"Sorry bout the mess' Suki said

"It's ok, I've lived in a house with 5 other people over half being guys so neat freak is out the window for me"

Suki smiled a little planning smile "Perfect" was all she said walking toward a mirror wall and pulling one section to the side revealing a walk in closet. The sound of paws scratching at the door made Angel turn around.

Suki pocked her head around the closet door "oh that's just Eko can you let her in?"

Angel crossed the room and opened the door letting a year old dog who looked like a Burmese mountain dog, she had all the markings but short hair instead of long Angel guessed she was a mix just not sure what breed. Eko jogged in and jumped on to the window seat and looked down pressing her nose against the glass, Angel stood behind the dog and looked down to the scene below.

Angel looked as the three teens walked away. Jordan between Kathryn and Jimmy glancing back at Brian "Guess she does mean something" Jordan called pulling the other two teens away leaving a curious Tej and Worried Brian behind. Tej looked up at the window seeing her watching waving slightly Angel returned the gesture, Brian fallowed Tej's view up toward her. The two blonds locked eye's making Angel's insides tighten before stepping away from the window.

"Ok let's go" Suki announced walking back into the room; Angel didn't even notice her leave. Suki stood by her bed dressed in tight blue jean capris stopping at her knees, a white strapless baby doll top with a pair of wedge sandals. After Suki grabbed her purse the duo left the room and sleeping dog on the window seat.

Walking out of the house they walked through the garage to the deck full of people having a good time. Kathryn and Jordan were lounging on the chairs watching two people race on Jet Ski's. Suki leaned down beside Kat's head "Have you seen the guys?" The sound of Tej yelling through a megaphone and the racers drifted to their ears "Never mind" she said walking away leaving the girls to relax.

Suki walked toward the back of Brian and Tej's chairs, leaning against the back of Tej's she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his check.

"Were going out keep an eye on the girls" he nodded his head not paying any attention, to busy watching the race "sure was his simple reply.

Straightening up Suki rolled her eyes in frustration, leaving the boys to their fun the girls headed toward Suki's car after grabbing Angel's pure and quickly locking her car. Settling into the convertible Suki started the car ready to pull out of the parking lot she send one more death glare at the back of Tej's head "He's not going to watch them is he" she asked the blond beside her.

"Probably not"

"Jordan is going to burn the place down I can just see it" Suki confirmed shaking her head and pulled out of the parking lot making Angel laugh.

"I take it she likes fire" Angel asked pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"She likes it too much; she woke the house with the smoke alarm and set the school chem. lab on fire" Suki explained "Twice"

"She sets my car on fire I'll kill her"

"She won't just start the camp fire to freak Tej out... unless she finds the NOS bottles then we have a problem"

Flash Back

"_NOS!" Dominic shouted, three people ran from a burning car in different directions an explosion soon followed._

_Angel turned toward the two motorbikes turn around quickly and left one having a passenger behind Johnny Tran arms tight around his waist that looked back at the scene._

_Blue and Brown eyes locked for a second before the bikes disappeared into the night._

End Flash Back.

"NOS" Angel breathed.

"Ya if she finds them she'll do more than start a camp fire" Suki repeated.

"How long have you known Jordan?" Angel asked wheels turning in her head.

"Bout six months why?"

"No reason"

The duo fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, pulling up to a stop light the silence was broken by a group of loud obnoxious voices.

"Hey!" one of the guys in the car that pulled up beside them, the two girls' ignored him. He however didn't get they weren't interested.

"Hey Baby!" the guy shouted louder "Girl like you doesn't belong in the driver's seat"

Angel watched as Suki's grip on the wheel tightened turning her knuckles white. `_Here we go again' _Angel thought to herself.

"I'm fine" Suki replied holding back the urge to yell at the obnoxious pain in the ass.

"What was that?" the guy asked again slightly louder enjoying seeing her get worked up.

"I said I'm fine where I am" she repeated anger leaking into her voice.

The guy eyed both girls licking his lips, Angel rolled her eyes and focused back on the red light hoping to make it change already had enough egotistic males for one day.

"Ya your fine" he said under his breath.

"Was there something you wanted" Suki demanded finally turning toward the guy sending a death glare that would scare any guy.

"How about that sweet lil ass"

"Honey you couldn't handle me or my ass" Suki pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world with a laugh watching the guys cocky smile fade.

The light changed to green both girls drove off laughing, after settling down from the laughing fit Suki gained her breath back.

"So what are your plans?" she asked, Angel looked at her confused.

"Plans for what?"

"For what your next move is I mean, you can't live in Jordan's motel forever, you found Brian kicked his ass... so now what?"

Angel let out a sigh and chews on her bottom lip for a moment while playing with the pick fur on the seats. "I'm not sure. I focused so much on just wanting to find him...I guess I never thought about after" Angel paused for a second to push her hair out of her eyes again "I could always go back to Silverhills seeing as L.A's out of the question."

Suki sat silent, taking a deep breath she asked "What happened in L.A?"

Back at the garage

Tej watched Suki's pink Honda disappear a Captain Jack Sparrow smile spread across his face, collecting his money from the last race he walked over to Jordan and Kathryn. The two teens clad in bikinis and dark sunglasses lounged on the deck chairs watching the people around them while talking. Lifting Jordan's legs Tej sat at the end of the lounge chair setting her legs down across his lap.

"Where's Jimmy?" he asked looking at the Japanese teen when he noticed Jimmy wasn't with the girls.

Kathryn pointed behind her head toward a Blue HondaS2000 a perfect match to Suki's the only difference between the two cars being at was on the Driver side door was Kat instead of her sister. Tej looked at the Car seeing Jimmy's legs sticking out from under the car.

"You ran him over?" Tej asked.

"He broke it he's gonna fix it" Kat explained.

Jimmy pulled himself out from under the car "I said I was sorry" he repeated again for the hundredth time, sighing he stood back up walked over to the Trio and plopped in a chair.

"Did you get it?" Tej asked Jordan

Jordan nodded her head picking up her bag and dug around "not sure why you wanted it but here" Jordan handed over a copy of Angel's car room key.

"Why do you need that exactly?" Kathryn questioned.

Tej stood up dropping Jordan's legs back onto the chair "How long will they be gone?"

"Hours" Kat said sitting up looking straight at Tej with calculating eyes "What are you planning?"

Tej walked away brushing Kat's question off, Kathryn narrowed her eyes and ran after him.

"This should be fun" Jordan stated when the two were out of earshot, Jimmy nodded in agreement sitting in Kat's vacant chair.

"Don't you have a car to fix?"

"It'll still be there later" Jimmy replied sticking ear buds in his ears, music turned up wearing Kat's sunglasses.

"Your funeral"

* * *

"Tej! Tej hold on" Kat shouted catching up to him grabbing his arm and blocked his path forcing him to face her.

"What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning a thing baby girl"

"Like hell you're not" Kat snapped

Tej stepped around the sixteen year old walking away again.

Kathryn huffed in frustration, grabbing his arm again she blocked his path once more "What does my genius of a sister got up her sleeves this time?"

"What she does best"

Kat pinched the bridge of her nose squeezing her eyes shut shaking her head. "She does know that if this ends badly one of _them _will wind up dead on your garage floor right."

Tej placed both hands on her shoulder's "Stop worrying so much, everything is going to be fine" kissing her forehead he handed her the megaphone and money "here go take care of the races"

Kat nodded her head walking back to the water "Bitch has to ruin everything" she hissed under her breath. "Who wants' a chance to win their money back!?" she shouted into the megaphone holding the money in the air.

* * *

Tej ran toward Angel's mustang quickly opening the door and put the roof down. Brian walked out of the boat house with a bottle of water seeing Tej in the mustang.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked walking up behind Tej surprising him and making him jump slightly.

"Hey just in time, want to give me a hand here?"

"What are you looking for" Brian asked leaning on the side of the black car after taking the keys from Tej and popping the trunk.

"It's amazing how much you can learn about a girl by what's in her car" Tej stated lifting the passenger seat revelling a row of small NOS bottles.

"We already know she races"

"Instead of standing there why don't you look in the trunk"

"Already did its empty" Brian replied

"Empty? Not nothing that looks interesting empty" Tej asked and Brian shook his head no.

Tej opened the glove compartment "how about a dead body?"

"Why the hell would there be a body in her trunk?" Brian asked looking at Tej like he had completely lost his mind "I think the heat has finally gotten to you"

Tej held up a Black Hand gun for Brian to see in one hand and a map with red circles of all the sightings of Brian in the other. "Looks like your girls not an Angel after all" All the color drained from Brian's face doing a double take at the gun _'that's Vince's gun' _"I'm so fucking dead."


End file.
